Shikamaru Gets Shot!
by Cody Foxtrot
Summary: Through a strange turn of events, Shikamaru confesses his love to Temari. ShikaTema. Crossover with Reborn!


Gonna try a one shot, gonna try a one shot, gonna try a one shot, please don't hate me!

DISCLAMAR: Yo no tengo Naruto y Reborn! (I speak a little Spanish! Not much though.)

Shikamaru gets shot!?

All was peaceful in Konoha. Birds singing, ramen cooking, children playing, Gai and Lee…ew…they should really stop hugging in public. Anyway, Shikamaru was on his way to his favorite cloud watching spot. A simple escape from the troublesome aspects of life. Like his new…feelings…for Temari. 'Ugh, so damn troublesome! Why can't I get her out of my head!?' Shikamaru was very confused, having never been in, well, love. He doesn't exactly know that yet. Fortunately enough, god favored Shikamaru today and sent him a very recognizable message in the form of clouds. Shikamaru watched as the clouds became disfigured, changing into a rough looking face Shikamaru recognized as his own. Soon after, Temari's visage floated up to his cloudy face and the two clouds appeared to be making out. Shikamaru blankly stared at the two clouds. 'Well, at least it's clear. I guess…I guess…I am in love with Temari? Ugh, this doesn't make any sense…' The clouds morphed again, clearly forming letters in the message

"You're interested in her. She is nice to you, and she challenges you to better yourself." Shikamaru's eyes were as big as plates. 'What the hell?! Right, of course.' Thinking about the message, Shikamaru realized it was all true. However, being Shikamaru, he was way too lazy to even try to think up a plan for this situation. 'Temari hates my guts. Why the hell would she even humor me if I told her? It's hopeless…' Shikamaru, now too disturbed to even try to relax, walked through town aimlessly, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He had almost decided on just giving up when a voice from nearby rang out.

"You never know 'til you try." Nobody around Shikamaru seemed to notice the voice. Shikamaru stopped and began turning around, trying to find the source of the voice. Suddenly, a gun shot rang out and Shikamaru began a 'slow motion falling to the ground' death sequence. 'Now I can never tell Temari how I feel. Wish I could've told her.' These were the last thoughts that came from the lazy bum…

…

…

…RRRRIIIIPPPPPPP!!!!!!!

A very strange looking Shikamaru had emerged from the inside of the now empty and very deformed Shikamaru. This new Shikamaru had a strange orange flame coming from his forehead, his hair was down and, to top it all off, he was clad in only his boxers! The people around Shikamaru looked on in horror, as the wild looking boy who they previously thought dead sprang to life.

"RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!! I'LL TELL HER HOW I FEEL!!!!!" yelled the strange looking Shikamaru, as he sprinted in the direction of Suna. The people around Shikamaru were surprised to see the normally docile Shikamaru exploding like this, and were even more surprised as he became a blur, speeding off into the distance. In a window, hidden in the shadows, the one year old hitman who had shot Shikamaru grinned at his success in helping the lazy boy.

…

The trip from Konoha to Suna, and vice versa, usually took about three days for a normal ninja. Shikamaru, in his strange and wild state, took about two minutes to reach Suna. The guards in front of Suna were dumbfounded, having seen a sandy looking dust cloud one second, then the next a sonic boom sounded, and then the figure rushed by the unfortunate guards, knocking them clear off their feet and burying them a good two feet in sand. The guards dug themselves out, completely disoriented and confused, and figured the heat was getting to them. Meanwhile, inside the walls of Suna, women squealed as the near naked and fairly attractive young man stopped to check his surroundings.

"I MUST FIND TEMARI!!!!!!" He yelled, becoming a blur once again, and began rushing towards the Kazekage's office. Gaara, who had been relaxing after finally finishing all of his paperwork, was incredibly shocked to see the half naked kid in front of him. 'Wait, isn't that the lazy kid who beat Temari? What the hell is he doing?'

"WHERE'S TEMARI!?!" Gaara, still slightly confused, figured it would be best to answer the strange young man.

"She's at the house she shares with me and Kankuro, why?" With this, Shikamaru sped off to the house of the Kazekage and his siblings. Shikamaru, having reached his destination, fiercely kicked in the door and rushed up the stairs to what he assumed was Temari's room. Opening the door, he found a wet Temari, who had recently come out of the shower and had just gotten dressed, staring back at him. Temari had not had time to fix her hair up in its usual fashion and looked much more feminine because of it.

"Shikamaru?!" she yelled, very confused at the very strange Shikamaru, as she finally realized he was half naked. She turned around to hide the blush from finding out that Shikamaru was probably not nearly as lazy as he made himself out to be, having some very good looking definition to his muscle. She was surprised when he turned her around and kissed her. The passion flowing through the young man almost overwhelmed Temari, as her knees almost buckled. The kiss was released and Shikamaru yelled

"I LOVE YOU TEMARI!!! PLEASE, BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" With this proclamation of love, Shikamaru instantly returned to normal, with the recent events swimming through his head as he thought about the repercussions of his uncontrollable actions. Temari just stared at Shikamaru, as he suddenly became very scared of his current predicament.

"S, sorry about that Temari…" Shikamaru said, looking at the floor, ashamed and feeling very vulnerable.

"Did you mean it?" Temari simply asked.

"I…uh…" Shikamaru closed his eyes. Slowly opening them and lifting his head, the boxer clad ninja looked Temari directly in those green eyes of hers that he loved.

"Yeah. I meant it. And no matter how much you want me to take it back, I won't. I love you, Temari. And there's nothing I can do about it. Sorry. I'll leave you alone now." Shikamaru turned around and began to leave, when he was stopped by the arms of the woman he loved.

"Don't leave. I don't exactly love you back, but I really like you. In time, I could come to love you though. And right now, I could really use a hug." 'This isn't like me at all, but I finally have someone to care for me.' This was good enough for Shikamaru.

"Okay, I won't leave you."

…2 weeks later…

The new couple sat at the top of Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching hill, cuddling close to each other.

"Love you, Shikamaru."

"Love you too, Temari." Just as they were about to begin the kissing session that was surely about to follow, a baby dressed in a black suit and tie approached the couple. The baby had a very serious air about him.

"Are you Shikamaru?" Shikamaru perked up, hearing his name being spoken from the strange baby whom he had never met before.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You owe me for giving you the drive to confess your feelings. You are going to meet me at training ground number 14 tomorrow at noon for your family acceptance exam." Shikamaru and Temari stared confused (There's a lot of confusion here, isn't there?) at the baby, who had so simply walked up to the couple.

"Um, what? Family acceptance exam? Sounds to troublesome, count me out."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. I'm recruiting people for the Vongola family, and we don't have a strategist yet. You seem like an adequate candidate." Another confused look from the couple.

"Come on Shikamaru, humor the kid. Besides, what harm could it do?" Shikamaru sighed, nodding his head.

"Alright, fine. But what was this about "the drive to confess my love" thing?" Shikamaru asked, turning to the baby. The baby, in turn, took out a gun and shot Temari in the head.

"I was talking about that." Just as Shikamaru was about to turn the baby into mince meat, another Temari ripped out of the old Temari.

"ROAR!!!! #$! ME SHIKAMARU!!!!" yelled the almost naked and wild Temari.

"What the hell!?" You can use your imagination for what happened next.

So how was that for a semi-romantic crossover one-shot? Review, yo!


End file.
